Studies will be conducted to examine the role of cognitive factors - beliefs, and expectations - in the experience of substance-withdrawal and abstinence. Instruments will be developed to assess heroin addicts' and alcoholics' conceptions about dependence and addiction. The relationships of historical and cognitive factors to withdrawal experiences will be investigated in studies of patients in residential treatment programs. A pilot investigation will explore cognitive influences on longer-term abstinence and relapse.